Why Am I Here?
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: After being shot I wake up in an unlikely place and I am helped by the person I least expected to help (but I would have wanted him to help). He says that he has seen me before, but he doesn't say where or when. I've already fallen for him, but will he fall for me? Has he already fallen for me? I'm so confused. Self insert OC, no marysue. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this on the first day of the semester in adv creative writing, the prompt was "why are you here?". The oc is me. I really hope you like it.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Naruto?**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

The last thing I remember is the sound of my stepfather's gun, then darkness.

I knew I was dead, or, at least, thought I was.

The sound of birds and what I assume is a stream wake me up.

I expected to see the sky, trees/tree tops, or (if I was face down) grass and dirt.

Instead, I see my favorite Naruto character staring down at me.

For a moment I think this is just someone who loves cosplay, but when I see his eyes change from black to the sharingan I know he's the real deal.

_HOLY CHIZ! He's real! How is this possible? Is he in my world? Or am I in his world? Please don't let this be a death dream!_

I snap out of my thoughts when I notice him glaring at me.

His stare is to intense so I look away. Doing this causes me to see a fairly large bag with my name printed on it. I could see the antlers of my favorite plushie sticking out.

I guess he followed my gaze because I hear him say my name.

"Julia Abadeer?"

I look back to him when he says my name (more like asks it).

"That's me. I'm Julia." I say a little quietly and a bit fearful.

His gaze is back on me now, but it isn't on my face, it's on my shirt, my stomach to be exact.

I look down and notice the bullet wound that is still bleeding, the blood slowly staining my white, wide strap tank top.

_HOLY FUCK! I'm still bleeding! I don't want to die!_

Tears slowly fall down my face. I'm about to start full on sobbing when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up to see he is crouched down to be eye level with me and that his sharingan is no longer activated.

He let's go off me, grabs the bottom hem of my shirt, and pulls it off of me.

_Thank goddess I'm wearing a bra._

Before I can ask him what he's doing he rips the bloodied part off of my shirt and tears the rest into one long strip.

He gets up, moves so he is behind me, presses the middle of the long strip of fabric against my wound, and wraps the fabric around my waist area.

I just sit here awkwardly, because, honestly, I never thought that this man would be helping me with any type of injury.

Once the makeshift gauze is tied securely around my wound/waist, he helps me up onto my feet.

I feel slightly embarrassed standing here with nothing covering my top half except for my bra.

I try to cover myself with my hands, but the movement caused my bullet wound to hurt more, so I left my arms hanging at my side and hang my head down with my eyes closed.

I hear him sigh and I feel something soft on my shoulders.

Opening my eyes I see that there is a black cloak on me.

_What the...? Is this his?_

I'm snapped out of my thought s when he grabs my arm from outside the cloak and, as gently as he can, guides it to and through the sleeve. He repeats this process with my other arm.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

He just nods in reply before he picks up the big with my name on it and grabs my hand with his free one and starts to walk, pulling me with him.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask, nervous about what he might have planned and because he is my cartoon crush.

"You need proper medical attention for your injury." He states simply.

"I'm greatful for the help, but why are you helping me?" I ask with both greatfulness and curiosity in my voice.

He stops walking and I almost run into him.

_Great, now he's probably pissed off at me. I shouldn't have asked all these questions._

He turns around so he is facing me.

"It's not important at the moment. I will tell you once you're fully healed." He says with a calm and somewhat gentle look on his face and in his eyes.

"Ok." I say simply.

We walk for about 45 minutes before I start to slow down.

It's hard trying to keep up with him.

I know he noticed me slowing down because he stops and turns so he is facing me again.

The look in his eyes tells me that he knows that I'm getting exhausted.

"You aren't a kunochi, are you?" He asks.

I shake my head.

He sighs, puts the bag with my name on it in my hands and picks me up so that I'm on his back.

He starts running and I put my arms around his neck.

We reach a village in about 10 minutes.

He brings me to a hospital and we wait for a few minutes.

"What's your name?" I ask, even though I know it already, but, of course he doesn't know that and he most likely thinks I don't know his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replies right before a nurse calls for me.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked it. Did I spell kunochi correctly? Please review and tell me what you thought, but if you are going to flame then don't. I will delete flames. Also, please favorite and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to thank **owlsrawsome**, **Stalwart Writer**, and **CatsAreMyJoy** for reviewing the first chapter. There is something I need to tell you about OC me. She is a believer of the Greek goddess of night, Nyx. She worships Nyx like a christian to god. The goddess is mentioned in this chapter, but OC me does not have any goddess like or supernatural powers/ abilities nor is she a goddess/ supernatural being. Because of recent events I have been nervous about posting new chapters for some of my stories. A friend of mine, you know who you are, knows why.I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

_thought_

**_writing_**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

The doctor who treated my wound healed it very quickly. Apparently he was a medic nin before he decided to move to this village.

A nurse escorts me out to the waiting room.

The first thing I see as I step into the room is Sasuke, sitting in one of those uncomfortable waiting room chairs, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

He stands up as soon as he sees me.

The nurse explains something to him about my injury, but I don't pay attention. I'm to astounded that he actually waited for me.

_At least there is someone here I can sorta trust._

When I leave my thoughts I notice that I am outside, walking, and that Sasuke is holding my wrist.

"Uh..." I say intelligently, because I was kinda confused.

"The nurse said that you need to rest for a few days. I am taking us to an inn for that reason." He explains

I just nod my head and we continue walking.

The walk to the inn was quiet, but not awkward/uncomfortable.

I don't pay much attention to the area around us. I'm to focused to notice.

_I have to be careful of what I say or do. One little thing could have a major affect on the timeline/plot of the story. Of course me being here probably affected this place a lot from me just being here. I hope I any changes that are caused by me are changes for the better and don't make anything worse. Speaking of timeline, I wonder what point in the timeline I landed in?By the looks of the clothes Sasuke is wearing, it must be before kills his brother. I wonder what he wants with me? He said he'd tell me why later, but what?_

As I start to pay less attention to my thoughts I notice that we are in a building, probably an inn, by a desk and a person, with a key in hand, talking to Sasuke

_How long had I spaced out for?_

"The only room we have left is a single bed room, but the bed is big enough for two people." The man says.

"That is alright." Sasuke says as he takes the key and leads me to the room.

_Only one bed?_

I grip the strap of the bag, which I just realized I'm now carrying, a little tighter at the thought of having to share a bed with him.

_I've only ever shared a bed with my female friends before. Now I'm really nervous._

To avoid awkwardness, I start to dig through the bag I'm carrying.

The first thing I pull out is my moose plush toy, Moosey.

Smiling, I hug her close to me.

I gently put her down on the dresser that is in this room and continue to search the bag.

I find clothes, shoes, my contacts stuff including extra pairs, my back-up glasses, my phone, my DS, my game boy advanced sp, all my video games for these devises (and some original game boy and game boy color games), my laptop, all my movies, all my chargers for my electronics, my earbuds/headphones, all my books (including a certain manga that I will have to hide before Sasuke sees them), pictures of me and my friends (one of them I was cosplaying as a female version of Sora and my friend was a female version of, her fav character, Riku from Kingdom Hearts), my PS2 (don't know how it was able to fit in there), my PS2 games, my jewelry makeup and accessories (which aren't a lot/ to much), my drawing/painting (as in paper painting stuff. no easel or anything like that), and my writing stuff.

"How did all of that fit in there?" Sasuke asks from behind me, which scares me a little.

"You're guess is as good as mine because I don't know." I say to him.

He looks over my shoulder and grabs something, that I didn't see before. out of the bag.

"This has your name on it." He says as he puts the note in my hand.

"I'll read it after I change." I say as I grab a simple lavender t-shirt and some black pajama bottoms and enter the bathroom before he can say anything else.

Once in the bathroom I take his cloak off, I had to put it back on after the doctor helped me.

Opening the door a tiny bit, I stick my arm through, cloak in hand, and wait for him to grab it before closing the door again.

A few minutes later I'm dressed and sitting on the toilet, reading the note.

**_Julia,_**

**_you are a very kind, smart, and beautiful young girl You believing in me all of these years is the reason I sent you here. I knew your stepfather would eventually kill you so I prepared. It helps that one person from this world seems to some how know you. Instead of being reborn, I decided to just send you here right after you were shot. Sorry you still had the wound, but it needed to stay for things to go the way they're supposed to. I hope things are better for you here._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nyx, The Goddess of Night._**

_Wow. I cant believe that the goddess I worship actually helped me. She actually cares._

Exiting the bathroom, I grab my laptop, it's charger, earbuds, and one of my favorite movies.

Unplugging a lamp so I can plug my computer in, I turn it on, enter password, and puts movie, Spirited Away, in.

Headphones in, I smile as the movie starts.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you, and anyone who read it with you, thought about it. Unless you gonna flame. If you flame then I will unleash my army of heartless on you.**

**Peace out BITCHES!**

**-Julia**


End file.
